Wireless communications devices and other such mobile devices have a radiofrequency transceiver for transmitting and receiving data over a wireless communication system. Many of these devices have a web-browsing capability. Both the uplink and downlink may limit the rate of data transfer, thus hindering performance at the device.
A variety of pre-fetching techniques have been proposed such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,691 (Yu et al.) entitled “System for Wireless Push and Pull Based Services” which pre-fetches content based on the average access latency for the content.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0291696 (Cortes et al.) entitled “Method and Apparatus for Pre-Fetching Data in a Mobile Network Environment Using Edge Data Storage” uses an intermediate node close to the wireless network to store data for the wireless device.
Pre-fetching for location-dependent mobile services is described in references such as “Data Prefetching Algorithm in Mobile Environments” by Said et al. in the European Journal of Scientific Research, (2009) Vol. 28, No. 3, pp. 478-491.
Although the foregoing represent some rudimentary attempts to pre-fetch data for a mobile device, improvements on these prior technologies remain highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.